


Companion Playlist to Sol Invictus

by Riptide



Series: Sol Invictus [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide/pseuds/Riptide
Summary: This work comprises the playlist to my Mass Effect trilogy-spanning epic, Sol Invictus.





	Companion Playlist to Sol Invictus

  * _[All The Pretty Little Horses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYZDBy2PB3Y) _by Holly Cole, covering the first six years of Kelsa’s life _._


  * [To Build A Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QB0ordd2nOI) by the Cinematic Orchestra, for the years between Jay’s death and her recruitment into the Alliance Navy.


  * [There’s Whiskey in the Jar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j4OC7-g_84) by Thin Lizzy, for her stint in OCS.


  * [My Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E2hYDIFDIU) by Frank Sinatra, for the assault on Torfan.


  * [Redeemer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3Rzhf1yrNc) by Marilyn Manson, for her ICS training and first few years as N7.


  * [I’m Not Calling You A Liar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1can-MLmWdA) by Florence + the Machine, for the first arc of the romance with Liara.


  * [Grace Is Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmC3kpM3C_k) by Dave Matthews, for the fallout from Virmire.


  * [To Be Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bH9mRs3sW7A) by Hozier, for the night before Ilos.


  * [Unstoppable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoaUYcwEpSw) by E. S. Posthumus, for her victory over Saren.


  * [Suicide Is Painless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqXoIAE11hE) by Marilyn Manson, for her death and resurrection.


  * [Dark Paradise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmWUUPl8DD4) by Lana del Ray, for her reluctant integration into Cerberus.


  * [The Pretender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBjQ9tuuTJQ) by the Foo Fighters, for continuing to work with Cerberus.


  * [Tell Me Where it Hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TraIJVYbqVU) by Halestorm, for fucking Jack.


  * [Le Vent Nous Portera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyUp1rnv7rY) by Sophie Hunger, for the aftermath.


  * [Ohne Dich](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIPc1cfS-oQ) by Rammstein, for the hostage situation and its resolution.


  * [Blood on my Name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOSU_Pw7vO4) by The Brothers Bright, for Kelsa’s surrender to the Alliance.


  * [Running](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H2l9Lo-jPk) by No Doubt, for the developing love triangle as the galaxy burns.


  * [No Lady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILzS81EqXxg) by Netalia Tena, for the trek across Thessia and the developing contradictions.


  * [The Parting Glass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUK-8M3Vhzc) by The Wailin’ Jennys, as Kelsa becomes more resigned to her fate.


  * [Everybody Wants to Rule the World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heiYw6KNowk) by Lorde, for the final battle and its immediate aftermath.
  * [_Hopeful_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es0fBjYAPV8) by Josh Ritter, when Kelsa survives, despite all expectations.




End file.
